The present invention relates to mixtures of 3-methyl-1-phenyl-pentanol-5 and one or more butanoyl cyclohexane derivatives defined according to the following structures:
1. Structures of butanoyl cyclohexane derivatives: ##STR1## (generic structure) wherein one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond or two of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond but that when two of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond the carbon-carbon double bonds are conjugated. ##STR2## (wherein the dashed line represents a configuration of the butenoyl moiety "trans" with respect to the methyl moiety at the "two" position on the cyclohexene ring). ##STR3##
2. 3-Methyl-1-phenyl-pentanol-5: ##STR4##
There has been considerable work performed relating to substance which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) fragrances to (or in) perfumed compositions, perfumes or perfumed articles. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Woody, rosey, green and earthy notes are desirable in many types of perfume compositions, perfumes and perfumed articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,279 entitled "Novel Fragrance Compositions Containing 2,6,6-Trimethyl-1-Cyclohexene-1-yl Acetaldehyde and Phenyl C.sub.6 Ketone" relates to mixtures of (i) either or both of the phenyl C.sub.6 ketones, 2,5-dimethyl-5-phenylhexanone-4 and 2,5-dimethyl-5-phenylhexen-1-one-3 and (ii) 2,2,6-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl acetaldehyde used to alter, modify, enhance or impart aromas in or to perfumes, perfume compositions and/or perfumed articles. It is disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,279 that such perfume compositions containing such mixtures have intense rosey aromas with woody, green and earthy notes. The structure of the phenyl C.sub.6 ketones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,279 is: ##STR5## the structure of the betacyclohomocitral used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,279 is: ##STR6## wherein the dashed line may be either a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,508, issued on May 25, 1976 mixtures of (i) 2,2,6-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl acetaldehyde and (ii) 2,6,6-trimethyl crotonyl-1,3-cyclohexadiene having the structure: ##STR7## are indicated to produce in perfumes, rosey, woody, camphoraceous, green and earthy notes.
Nothing in the prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,508 and 4,028,279 imply or state that such mixtures as are disclosed and claimed in the instant case can be used to enhance and extend the specific rose nuances of butanoyl cyclohexane derivatives having the generic structure: ##STR8##